robloxarsenalfandomcom-20200214-history
MURDER Update Log
2020 January 26, 2020 *New bonus round **Hot Potato (Every 15 seconds, a revolver is given to a random person; shooting someone with it passes the revolver. At the end of the countdown, the person with the revolver dies. This repeats until only one person is alive.) *Adjusted mobile UI layout *Reduced equipping time for knives to 0.25 seconds *Increased knife throwing velocity by 50% *Wild West grants revolver kills XP and coins *The role notifier changes its information based on what gamemode it is *Decreased distance between loot spawns to be 50 studs closer *Miami map updated. **Added more props around the map, which include various office supplies; some of which may become loot. **Computer monitors, trash cans, and office chairs can now be picked up **Adjusted collision on several prop types **Movement in the vents is now quite audible **In spectator mode, you can see through all vents now **More variety for coffee mugs **Attempted to fix glitching through vents **Removed some unnecessary background props January 22, 2020 *Sprinting is on by default, holding the sprint key would walk instead. *Knife no longer shares 10% speed boost. *Knife has 0.5 second delay (throwing ignores delay). *Maxinum of 4 loot to be spawned in the map at once. *UI Overhaul. *Knife and Revolver sounds changed. *New bonus round every 4 rounds. **Wild West (everyone is a bystander with a gun, last one standing wins) **Murder Madness (everyone is a murderer, last one standing wins) **Juggernaut (the murderer has a lot of health, everyone else has a gun) **Double Trouble (there are two murderers and two bystanders with a gun) **Cold Killer (there are no guns in this round and the murderer has to freeze everyone) *Fixed stab sounds being heard from across the map. *Knife throw regen was reduced from 4 seconds to 2 seconds. *Fixed mobile users not being able to shoot. *Fixed the knife disappearing in special rounds. January 15, 2020 *Chat window is resizeable *Chat button bounding box bigger on the y axis for mobiles to click on it easier. January 14, 2020 *Bubble chat disabled. *Voice commands don't get put in chat if they're 40 studs away from player. *Removed chat flood detector January 13, 2020 *Miami map has been updated. **Outside is inaccessible. **More props were added. **Cabinets can be picked up. **Vent to bathroom is taller. *Chat replaced with default Roblox chat with modifications. *Toggle to grab is changed to hold to grab. *Disguising with loot can only be done when equipping the knife so that it doesn't overlap with dragging corpses. *New Loot don't spawn right next to loot that was just picked up. *Loot that can be picked up at a time is based upon the total amount of props in the map i.e. **Agency has 28 props so only two can spawn at a time. *Mobile users have sprint on automatically January 13, 2020 *Bug fixed of gun skin applied to bullet. *XP Curve changed to be linear. *When the murderer's evil presence is showing, they become a shadow creature who can see innocents through walls. *Corpses can be dragged with interact key (E) * Revolver Skin Case #2 added. * Knife Skin Case #2 added. January 13, 2020 *Grabbing props set to toggle. *Revolver hand is now animated with recoil. *Miami map added. January 11, 2020 * Chat fix attempted on mobile devices. * Chat UI scaled down by 20%. * Revolver model and viewmodel animation updated. * Shop added. * Revolver Skin Case #1 added. * Knife Skin Case #1 added. January 10, 2020 * Myboe replaces Toad skin as rare character skin. * 1 in 12 chance someone becomes a rare character skin. * Improved knife and revolver drop particles. * Improved loot particles. * Fixed knife never regening if thrown off map. * improved hit particles toward players. January 6, 2020 * Agency map added. * Game named to Arsenal Murder. * Game moved places. January 5, 2020 * Toad added as rare skin. January 4, 2020 *Game was created. Category:MURDER